moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Inkorkast
Quel'dorei}} (Formerly) |Row 2 title = Affiliations: |Row 2 info = Bloodmoon Dominion *Drakhyld Clan Undead Scourge (Formerly) Kingdom of Quel'Thalas (Formerly) *Sunfury (Formerly) |Row 3 title = Status: |Row 3 info = }}Inkorkast is a San'layn of the Undead Scourge who currently operates in Northrend to control the Drakhyld Clan as the "Avatar of the Witch" due to the Drakhyld's reverence towards his vampirism. Background Becoming San'layn Inkorkast was originally one of many Blood Elves serving under Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider in an assault on the Icecrown. He fell in battle, and was raised as San'layn by the Lich King into the ranks of the Scourge. He operated where he was needed, originally serving in the Temple City of En'kilah until he was later recalled to Icecrown Citadel. Inkorkast managed to survive by the use of a blood simulacrum to fake his death in battle, escaping the siege. He later reconvened with an old cohort and friend, Alytheria Bloodmoon. Beginning of a New Line In the years following the fall of the Lich King, Inkorkast and Alytheria struggled to survive with their newfound free will. Though both were committed to the cause of the Scourge, the original Lich King's mission had been stalled indefinitely with the ascension of Bolvar Fordragon to the Frozen Throne. As they did their best to to sate their thirst for blood, the two San'layn lost faith in their potential to return to power through the Scourge. Alytheria and Inkorkast began to travel, under the guise of a living pair. They both attempted to return to the world, yet felt discouraged by the suspicion that hatred for the Scourge - San'layn included - continued to linger. The two coped with their loneliness by instead pursuing knowledge, seeking to learn more of their affliction. They grew curious, wondering why the Lich King had raised them as undead cursed with a thirst for blood, rather than creating Death Knights from the dead Blood Elves. They sought to understand their curse, and learned of the existence of vampyr, and a hunger that predated the Scourge by centuries, possibly millennia. The revelation fascinated them, driving them to learn more. In the process of their search for enlightenment, they returned to the Borean Tundra to revisit the Library of Sitat'izar to access the apocryphal knowledge collected within. Within the Library they learned of a vampyr legend known as Arbitian, and the tombs in which he slept. They were awed by Arbitian's accomplishments, especially his creation of the Mortraust, an ancient vampyr society. Both San'layn saw potential in the idea of the Mortraust, a potential cure for their loneliness and a replacement of the Scourge. The two of them resolved to create their own vampyr society to live in and reign over. To accomplish this, they would need to amass a power base. For the first time, Inkorkast and Alytheria separated. With the Burning Legion's invasion, Alytheria saw a desperation within the Horde that would permit her to join their ranks, especially after Sylvanas Windrunner arose to the position of Warchief. Inkorkast, meanwhile, stayed in Northrend to exploit the Vrykul who had served the Lich King. He discovered the Drakhyld Clan and proceeded to twist it to its will, using the Thane Voldaf as a puppet to control the clan and begin drawing in as many Vrykul as he could into their ranks. A brief complication arose when two Mag'har Orcs from the Horde, Goremah Lightbreaker and Gezra, visited the Howling Fjord and ended up meeting the Drakhyld. Uncovering Inkorkast's conspiracy, Gezra slew Voldaf in honorable combat. Inkorkast dispatched Gezra with ease only to come to blows with Goremah, who forced him to use a blood simulacrum to feign his death once again. Goremah returned to the Horde, while Gezra stayed with the Drakhyld to help them return to their roots. However, Inkorkast was still alive, and soon seized the Drakhyld within his clutches once again. Appearance Inkorkast is a thin, almost emaciated San'layn with stark white hair. His once azure eyes now glow a dim orange. Vampirism has affected his appearance, giving him bat-like ears and claws in place of nails. He wears a mask at all times, matching his San'layn robes. Inkorkast wears his mask to conceal his mouth, which in fact sewn shut with Eternium thread after a brief imprisonment and torture during the war in the north. As the thread has been impossible to remove, Inkorkast remains silent most of the time and speaks through telepathic connections. He feeds through the use of blood siphoning. Personality In life Inkorkast was a duty-bound patriot of Quel'thalas who believed it was every elf's duty to ensure the prosperity of the nation and the people. This rational led him to follow Kael'thas to Dalaran, Outland, and finally to Northrend where he met his end. As a San'layn, Inkorkast focused only on his responsibilities to the Scourge, transitioning into a cunning and manipulative individual. He is a pragmatist of sorts, as he initially condemned his vampirism upon gaining his freedom from the Lich King but quickly accepted that it could not be changed. His loyalty to his "people" endured, as he began to look to his fellow San'layn - and by extension, fellow vampyr - as his people, which he now believes he has a responsibility to. Like his companion, Alytheria, Inkorkast suffers from loneliness as a result of being ostracized from the living world. Category:Characters Category:Blood Elf Category:Undead Category:San'layn Category:Vampyr Category:Blood Mages Category:Undead Scourge Category:Bloodmoon Dominion